


Aquas Ab Aquis

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Et Nos Unum Sumus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Genesis - Freeform, Latin phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control is overrated. Names have no significance except to exists as invisible shackles. </p><p>There are stories and then there are legends, humans are the stories, monsters are the legends — the creatures that lurk in the dark corners of excistence.</p><p>Or how does Chaos feel about a world filed with arbitrary rules and fragile heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquas Ab Aquis

He stood in the desert. The wind sending up swirling clouds of dust and sand.

It was dry, it was wild.

_Aquas Ab Aquis._

Water from Water.

It was a far cry from the water, from the rolling sea of Before.

There was an energy, a restlessness that permeated to the very air. He closed his eyes, letting his senses reach out. He tipped his head back and inhaled.

The lust, anger, passion, exhilaration hitting him. The screams of joy and pain made him smile.

He could feel the invisible tug, the weight on their souls.

They cried and bled, and drank. Claws, fangs, bone.

Their life had become war, mutiny, anarchy.

He couldn't say he was sad for them. It had been him, his power imbued in Eve. In all of them.

His anger, his insatiable hunger. To devour, to cage, to have.

To break open their casings of flesh for the soul nestled inside.

They were limited by their own doubt, their own awareness of what they were.

The tree, the fruit hadn't been the answer. No it had been the snake. The snake was free, was ruled by its own wants.

The tree gave them only knowledge. But the snake? The snake could have given them freedom - true freedom.

To be what they wanted.  
To take what they wanted.

_Aquas Ab Aquis._

Water from water.  
An ocean of force,  
Directionless.

Humanity had it, had the answer. It was in their carnal nature, the will to feel, to fall into each other.

That's what Eve was trying for.  
That was what humanity needed to become.

His hand skimmed the plants, they were sharp - survivors. The lived in the moment. They were not weighed down by doubt.

Humans die.  
Angels die.  
Demons die.

But monsters? Monsters are legends.

They live on.  
In spirit.  
In nightmares.

Oh brother have you forgotten your precious story?

You were going to make a world of beauty, a creature of brutality. You were going to create immortality.

Instead my dear light you created stagnancy.

You who screamed and cut till you held it all, doomed it all.

There is no life here, only struggle.

The threads of your work are frayed and burned.

You who they pray to.

You who only fed them lies, you who say light is good...

Do you not remember color?  
You who painted it all?

You who locked the monsters away.  
Do you not remember that power?  
That hunger to conquer?

Brother you hide, in your quest for exaltation you've become mortal.

Don't worry brother when I find you I will liberate you. I'll show you power - I'll show you what the touch of anarchy can do.


End file.
